pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL064: It's Mr. Mime Time
is the 64th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League season. Synopsis Because of Brock's weakness to girls' charm, his idea transforms Ash in a Mr. Mime for a local circus, to replace a lazy one. Team Rocket steal Ash as a Mr. Mime and when they discover they have been fooled, they seek revenge. As Ash returns home, he spots a Mr. Mime, who wants to stay home. While Delia approves of it, Team Rocket doesn't... as they attempt to get the real Mr. Mime back. Episode Plot On the way to Pallet Town, Ash attempts to call his mother to notify her of his arrival. Ash runs excitedly towards Pallet Town in anticipation of seeing his family again. However, he slams straight into an invisible wall obstructing his path conjured by a Mr. Mime. As the Mr. Mime scales the wall, Ash cannot believe his luck in finding a rare Pokémon and attempts to capture it. However, he is stopped by a woman who asks whether she can capture it herself. Although Ash objects, Brock, smitten with the woman, explains that she is free to capture it. The Mr. Mime runs off into the distance, as the woman throws her Poké Ball at it. However it fails, bouncing off one of Mr. Mime's walls. She is dejected that she could not capture the Mr. Mime. The woman reveals herself as Stella, the ringmaster of a Pokémon Circus. Stella announces her failure to capture a Mr. Mime to her followers, who explain that their own Mr. Mime is not fit for performing. Through Stella's competitive training regime for Mr. Mime, it became incredibly lazy and refused to do any work. Stella explains that her plan was to capture a wild Mr. Mime to serve as competition for her own, a task which Brock valiantly proclaims he will undergo for her, a task which he plans Ash to be instrumental in fulfilling. Meanwhile, Team Rocket apologize to Giovanni for the destruction of the Viridian Gym. Giovanni listened to Team Rocket, turning his attention to Mewtwo. As Team Rocket travel idly in their balloon, the trio ponder how they will find a rare Pokémon for the boss. A flyer for the Pokémon Circus hits Meowth in the face, giving them an idea. As part of Brock's plan, Ash dresses up as a Mr. Mime against his will. He undergoes Stella's strict training regime and learns how to pantomime efficiently, albeit through the whip that Stella uses. At the grand opening of the Pokémon Circus, a diverse variety of Pokémon put on a parade for the audience, as Ash (in a Mr. Mime costume) and Stella make their way on stage. Suddenly the lights blinker out, and Team Rocket reveal themselves by reciting their motto. Team Rocket make off with what they believe to be a Mr. Mime, as Ash's mother, who was in the audience, realized that her son was in the Mr. Mime costume (probably having recognized his voice when he saw her in the audience). However, Delia's worried frown is then replaced with a smile, to Misty and Brock's shock and confusion. Delia reassures them, stating that she's confident that once Team Rocket finds out that the Mr. Mime is just Ash in a costume, they'll let him go without much trouble. She then invites them over to her house in the meantime. At Team Rocket's hideout, they celebrate their apparent success in capturing a rare Pokémon, as Ash breaks free of the ropes binding him. He reveals his true identity, shocking them thoroughly. They realize that he had made a fool of them, but before they can stop him, he makes a getaway in their balloon. Brock and Misty thank Delia for the meal, as the real Mr. Mime peers at her in hiding. As she sits down, the Mr. Mime appears outside the window, whom she mistakes to be the real Ash. Delia instantly makes some food for the Mr. Mime, as the real Ash makes his way towards his house. Ash arrives at home, much to the confusion of his mother. After the situation is resolved, Ash tries to convince the Mr. Mime to return to the circus and perform, but it refuses. Delia manages to get it to comply by offering to cook it more food. Team Rocket approach the Pokémon Circus at breakneck pace in their heavy artillery tank, trapping all of the Pokémon in nets. Although the circus workers attempt to flee with the other Pokémon, they become ensnared in the nets as well. Stella flees with her Mr. Mime, with Team Rocket in close pursuit. She volunteers to carry Mr. Mime on her back, as Team Rocket lock on to it. However, Ash intervenes and prevents them from getting a clear shot at Mr. Mime. Ash instructs his Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the tank, but it is ineffective. As a last resort, Ash releases his Charizard to use Flamethrower, but it begins to relax as soon as it is released. He returns it to its Poké Ball and is forced to flee. However, Delia persuades Mr. Mime to protect Ash, as it conjures up a mirror to deflect one of Team Rocket's capture missiles. It proceeds to create several more mirrors, forming a wall. Team Rocket attempts to crush the wall with their tank, but it is unable to do so. Stella's Mr. Mime, motivated by watching the actions of the other Mime, follows in its example when Team Rocket heads its way. The two Mimes work together, encasing Team Rocket's tank inside a tower composed entirely out of mirrors. Stella apologizes for treating Mr. Mime so harshly, as it agrees to perform in the Pokémon Circus once more. Meanwhile, Team Rocket attempts to blast their way out of the tower trapping them, resulting in them blasting off once again. Delia's Mr. Mime, whom she nicknames "Mimey", begins to live inside Ash's house to assist in her cooking. Debuts Character *Stella Pokémon *Mr. Mime Quotes :"Hey! Watch it with that whip!" - Ash :"It'll whip you into shape, Ash!" - Brock :"Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages! Here are the stars of the Pokémon Circus!" - Stella :"Well then, there's nothing to worry about." - Delia :"But Mrs. Ketchum, Team Rocket just kidnapped your son." - Misty :"That's WALL folks." - Team Rocket Trivia *In the scene where Giovanni is talking to a robot, the robot is Mewtwo in his training suit. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Jynx. *Despite including Jynx in it's original coloring during the "Who''s that Pokemon?" segment, the episode did not get banned in the U.S. Mistakes *In the episode name there is a typo. It says "It's Mr. Mimie Time", instead of "It's Mr. Mime Time". *Just after Pikachu shocks Team Rocket's tank, Jessie claims that Electric attacks won't work because their tank is made of rubber. However, in the next scene, it is very obvious that the tank is metal. This is possible, however, that Jessie merely joked when she said that their tank is made out of rubber. Dub differences *In the dub, Stella thinks that Mr. Mime left because she was too tough trainer for it. However, in the original version, she thinks that it left because she spoiled it too much. Gallery Ash contacts his mom IL064 2.jpg Ash bangs into a wall IL064 3.jpg Stella's Mr. Mime, a lazy Pokémon IL064 4.jpg Brock has an unpleasing idea IL064 5.jpg Giovanni visits his Pokémon IL064 6.jpg Stella trains her "Mr. Mime" IL064 7.jpg "Mr. Mime" got captured IL064 8.jpg Team Rocket furious at how Ash fooled them. IL064 9.jpg Ash steals Team Rocket's balloon IL064 10.jpg Ash's mom blushes at Brock's and Misty's comments IL064 11.jpg Ash's mom gives "her son" some food IL064 12.jpg The encounter IL064 13.jpg The trucks got stopped IL064 14.jpg Ash goes to stop Team Rocket IL064 15.jpg Charizard disobeys Ash IL064 16.jpg Mr. Mime stops the tank IL064 17.jpg Mr. Mime creates the wall IL064 18.jpg Team Rocket got stopped }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Delia